The design complexity of integrated circuits (e.g., mobile radio frequency (RF) chips or transceivers) is complicated by added circuit functions to support communication enhancements. The design of these mobile RF front ends may include the use of silicon-on-insulator technology. Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) technology replaces conventional bulk semiconductor (e.g., silicon) substrates (e.g., wafers) with a layered silicon-insulator-silicon substrate to improve performance.
The active devices on the SOI layer may include complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors. RF switch devices of mobile RF front ends may be fabricated using CMOS transistors on SOI substrates.